


Non chiamarmi papy!

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Humor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambientata alla fine della 1x13.<br/>Per la prima volta, è Mick che si prende gioco di Josef.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non chiamarmi papy!

“Ciao, papy!”  
Josef alzò lo sguardo dal giornale e fissò l’altro vampire con un vago disgusto. “Non chiamarmi papy!” sibilò infastidito.  
Mick rise deliziato per il modo in cui riusciva a far perdere la pazienza a Josef. “In fin dei conti ora sei il mio nuovo sire, no?”  
“No!” esclamò il vampiro anziano con un tono di voce troppo alto, tanto che la vetrata della sua villa tremò. “Io ti ho solo rivampirizzato!”  
“Allora papy putativo, che ne dici?” Mick si servì un abbondante bicchiere di B positivo del ‘77. “Ottima annata…”  
“Non chiamarmi papy, neanche putativo!” Josef sbatté il giornale sul tavolo. “Si può sapere cosa vuoi?”  
“Ho bisogno di un po’ di soldi” rispose Mick tranquillo.  
Il vampiro anziano alzò un sopracciglio perplesso. “Non credo di aver capito… tu mi chiedi dei soldi? E per cosa ti servono?”  
“Voglio comprarmi il motorino. Sei un po’ tirchio con le paghette, papy.”  
“Mick!” Josef aveva sguainato i denti e sembrava pronto a saltare alla gola dell’altro vampiro. “Si può sapere cosa hai bevuto stamattina? Sangue corretto con il brandy? Ti ho detto di non chiamarmi papy!”  
“Dai, è solo uno scherzo!” ridacchiò l’investigatore privato, accomodandosi meglio in poltrona. “Ti ripago solo con la tua moneta. Di solito sei tu che prendi in giro me.”  
“Sei noioso.”  
“E tu un rompipalle… papy!”  
“Non osare parlarmi così!” gridò Josef scattando in piedi. “Sono il tuo papy… voglio dire, sono il tuo sire… cioè, quello che voglio dire… Oh, basta! Mi hai stufato, vattene!”  
Senza smettere di ridere, Mick si avviò verso la porta. “Ah, Josef?”  
“Cosa?” urlò il vampiro anziano, ormai isterico.  
“Ti voglio bene, papy!” E si chinò appena in tempo per evitare il lancio del portacenere, seguito da tutta una litania incentrata sulla presunta professione della madre di Mick.  
Ma l’espressione di Josef in quel momento valeva bene un po’ di insulti alla buonanima.


End file.
